


Seasons

by cookieshop



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Castlevania - Freeform, Seasons, Winter, i hope people see it but idk its not extraordinary, i want to marry this man, idk what to tag this, probably still needs some editing but whatever, someone get me an alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieshop/pseuds/cookieshop
Summary: Spending the different seasons without you leave Alucard bored, helpless, and lonely. After you leave to visit your family during the months of the season, he ends up lost in thought of you, every single day. What does each agonizing day look for him? His thoughts?
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi so i really wanted to write about Alucard (i've literally never wrote fanfiction before or even read it before this month) so i made an account :)
> 
> So first off, I made this gender neutral unintentionally! I'm so glad I did, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to do so in future works/chapters if I do make them. 
> 
> Please leave comments! I'd really like to read them! And please tell me if anyone would like to read more of this work, I'd be glad to write and post either the reader's return after the season's ended, or Alucard's perspective in other season. They probably won't be as long though, as I've really put a lot into this one chapter stuff that I wouldn't want to reuse. but please tell me if anyone's interested ^^

Winter perfectly suited your boldness.

Spending a winter away from you made Adrian realize many things. After you told him of your desire to spend a season with your family, the holiday season nonetheless, he was happy to oblige. How could he not? He knew perfectly the importance of familial bonds, even if his own were destined to be broken; fated to be lost in the cold fog of winter.

This fact didn't stop him from missing you. His obliging, and quite frankly, encouragement of your visit, did not stop him from longing after you a mere moment after you set foot outside his castle. He was worried of the dangers of your travels, yet you were insistent of your solo journey; insistent of your safe route that you placed much trust in. He was not one to argue with you, if at all, giving a simple "All right," and an ever-so-slightly sad smile before you set on your visit and after his final inquiry of the trip. He often wondered at night if his reluctance to question your route further would end up being your demise. His heart nearly stops at the thought of this, yet dreams—and the feel of an alive, ongoing connection to you—swept these thoughts out of his head.

Day after day became slowly more agonizing to Adrian. Not in a painful way; however he would describe his boredom and loneliness as such. You thought that a season alone might even prove beneficial for Adrian, however you never verbalized this. You _had_ come into his life unexpectedly, and quite fast at that. He may have never gotten the time he wanted to prepare for a life shared with someone else, a life shared of every single object, concern, and feeling. Whether or not he needed this time was unknown to you—you had simply been sure of it. Maybe it in fact would be beneficial for him in the long run, but Adrian's thoughts lingered on you, and only you.

-

After a few days of your leaving, he had grown accustomed to leisurely walks outside, through the forest. He had managed to convince himself that you would arrive sooner than expected, and he'd be able to catch a glimpse of you, walking in the early winter snow. Adrian chuckled at this realization, for how silly it was to expect such a thing! But it still remained in his head during his rather somber stroll. 

This thought, paired with reminders of you almost convinced him that these walks were tormenting. But he knew how much you enjoyed their walks together, and he aimed to grasp at any feeling of you he could muster. It did indeed work, for he was happily reminded of you at even the slightest of details. The snow, for example; this shade of white looks lovely on you, proven by your white sleepwear. The snow covering the trees resembled to him the way the garments fall delicately on you, shielding your flesh from any eyes that may be looking. The far-away mountains that he once paired with the elegance and beauty of whenever you held still, like a simple, yet lustrous painting he could waste hours looking at. Now, he pairs them with your distance; coupled with a desire to walk all the way there, and climb to ascend his own feelings.

The icy ponds and puddles glisten, reminding him of the way you smile with excited, yet relaxing eyes. The frost in open patches of grass remind him of previous winter days, whenever you'd slowly shift out of bed, shivering and shuffling on the wooden floor to grab your coat. Before you, he'd consider winter days harsh, unforgiving. He could only relate those words to you whenever you faced dilemmas with a fiery passion, one that would certainly burn through these cold winds.

After his walks, he'd reenter the castle with a sort of buzz, a vigor. A drive to lead a productive day in your absence. He'd set to sort out the numerous books of the numerous studies, a task he would have finished long ago without your presence. He was, although seemingly indifferent, glad to have a distraction; a task, aimlessly glancing through titles to rearrange, update, and relocate. Adrian often found himself talking in his lonely presence. Could he even consider himself a presence? You must be overtly bored for him to be your only companion, and you must have been superb at hiding it. He softly chuckles and sighs at his conversations with himself, noting the insanity he must be close to. Occasionally, he'd come across a book you'd seem to be interested in, set it aside on a wooden desk in whichever study he was occupying, and continue with his task. There are now 32 books. 

The evening is no better. Having stopped the sorting for the day, now he is task-less, nothing to look forward to. He sits for a while, basking in the rather cold air of the castle, the faint chirping of unfrozen insects barely filling the vast silence he remains alone with. He eventually gets up with a hum into the castle kitchen, with a reluctance to start dinner without you. He cooks whatever is most efficient to him, failing to be in the mood of any meal. He slouches in his seat at the table, and somehow having made too much food every single time, sighs to himself, touching his forehead. After eating, he's in a better mood, humming while he packs the extra serving of dinner for his next meal. He's at least glad you aren't here to witness the tasteless fish, soup, chickens he's made over the days, knowing that depressing dinners make for a depressing night.

At the end of his days, he would realize how hopeless he is without you. Adrian knows this already, since the beginning of the day, yet it sets in perspective in your room. He realizes this with a smirk, thinking of how his former companions, Belmont and Belnades, would tease him about it in different ways. He'd like for you to meet them some unforeseen day, but for now, he'd rather keep you to himself. Winter is already a lonely season, and he can only hope for your happiness to be reunited with your family. He just can't help wanting to see you once more, desperate to feel your warm touch during cold nights. With a hope you'll be there in the morning to twirl his golden hair in your fingers, he manages to fall asleep alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, ended kind of /cold/ huh? heh
> 
> Anyway, again, please tell me if anyone would like more. I'll either write the reader's return after the season (which may have more dialogue ????) or the other seasons (which i have more ideas for) or, i'll do both!


	2. Home

You breathed in the cold air through the forest. After spending the winter months at your birthplace with your family, you were ready to return home.

"Home," you thought. It was a bit ironic, considering an old, uncharming castle shared with a half-vampire your home, rather than the village where your parents and siblings resided. It was familiar, of course, but as the months passed, you found yourself longing to return to the abandoned bulk of metal. 

You also thought for a moment if it would be inappropriate to consider the castle your home. It was a shared home, for one, and Adrian had been reluctant to allow you in his domain. You have grown closer during your time living here, and your current relationship was, although undefined, one that shared instances of physical, emotional, and verbal touch. How would Adrian react if you called this place your home in front of him? Would he consider it an intrusive offense? A sign of a trusted bond, developed in an odd friendship? You questioned what this place meant to you—what _he_ meant to you, as your journey through the forest went on, sighing at your confusing thoughts.

You were in a familiar part of the forest, the sounds of snow crunching below your boots growing somehow sweeter; a sign of your nearness to the castle in both proximity and connection. Your coat was serving you well, something Adrian provided for you for your journey. It was a sentimental moment when he gave it to you, although he was almost reluctant to do so; as if doing so would be a blessing to let you leave the safety of the palace. To let you leave him.

You wanted to thank him again for the coat once you returned, and tell him about all the things you experienced on your trip. You wanted to tell him of the conversations you shared with your siblings, the recipes you cooked with your mother, and the utter beauty of the nearby meadows just after dawn. You continue to walk through the forest with a newfound excitement, eager to meet and talk with Adrian again. Unknown to you, you begin to smile—under the glistening snow that lays on top of the trees, through the crisp, yet rejuvenating wind. Your eye catches glimpses of winter hares, hopping about innocently through the frost. This walk itself was heavenly, reminding you of the strolls you and Adrian took together, through all of the seasons.

As the forest grows thinner and the air more spacious, you spot the tall, black doors of the castle few minutes of a walk away. "It seems even more abandoned now," you chortle, taking in the bittersweet aura and memories of the location. You continue on, rid of the trees and into the sunlight of the area. "Home," you think again, still pondering on the subject. Is this home to you? Is it even home to Adrian? Does the presence of someone you're fond with make this place a home to you? You trouble yourself once again with the topic, mindlessly walking towards your destination, nearing the icy pond found outside the castle.

Stuck in your thoughts, unaware of your surroundings, you suddenly pause at the edge of the body of ice. 

Adrian is there.

He's there, at the other side of the pond, crouched, as if he's inspecting the ice. He's there, in his dark coat, gloves, and boots, looking ethereal, surrounded by the snow. The shades of white compliment his pale skin and blond locks, having an almost mythical beauty.  
You stare at him while he stays low, unaware of your presence. Inhaling and taking a step forward, bringing a satisfying _crunch_ under your boots, he takes notice, and pauses with his back facing you.

His eyes turn toward you, stiffened at the other side of the ice, finally back from your journey. You watch him slowly stand up, returning to the tall figure you remember. You still stare at him breathlessly, unable to take your eyes off. He's unable to do the same. You lock eyes, and he gives you a slight smile that you can't help but smile back at. You both make your way around the pond, every slow step bringing you closer. Moments pass while the snow still falls, the air howling quietly as you soon stand before each other.

"You're back," Adrian whispers. He reaches a hand out to you, softly touching a lock of your hair, grazing against your cheek

The gesture itself makes you speechless, and quite embarrassed, unanticipating his openness to a gesture so small, yet so sweet. "Yes," you reply, even quieter than his whisper.

You spend a moment standing in front of each other, taking in each other's presence after months apart. Wordless, you both continue to gaze and admire the other, with an attempt to decrypt the other's feelings of the reunion. The silence makes way for the deer in the forest to scan the area, for birds to watch the scene below. This moment in itself is charming, like lovers reigniting their passion for a night, or the discovery of loving intents towards one another. It's uneventful, but you can't help but get lost in him for the duration.

Adrian is the first to break the loud silence, keeping his soft gaze on you. "Come inside," he says almost sweetly, inviting you once again into his domain. He gives his arm for yours to lock with, and guides you into the castle.

-

It's not long before you're both next to each other sharing drinks in the kitchen, laughing at the antics your family seems to attract. "My siblings never stop bickering," you explain during a laugh, "at one point they end up throwing each other out of the house!"

Adrian not only finds your family life intriguing, but entertaining with your returning stories. You're glad to answer his small questions, adding instances upon instances to keep the warm smiles on your faces. You talk for nearly an hour like this, enjoying every single happy moment full of laughter with him.

Adrian, in a glad state of mind upon your return, also longs to keep these moments going. You both sigh your lingering bouts of laughter, with small giggles erupting from your smiling mouths. 

"Did you enjoy your time there? With your family?" he inquires gently, turning to look at you. You pause with his eyes suddenly full of some unknown meaning, continuing short after to answer.

"Well, of course I did," you say with a snort. "I do love my family. They're all funny, sweet, and entertaining." You look forward with narrowed eyes, almost as if to a familiar distance. "It's never boring with them around and... it feels loving. And familiar spending time with them. I enjoy it greatly," you finish with a small smile.

He looks forward as well, replying with a small "Hm." You both sip at your drinks, leaning on the counter next to each other in silence.

"Of course," you start, "I did miss this place. Its dirty and uncharming charm is now ingrained in my everyday routine."

Adrian lets out a small chuckle at your joke, giving another small hum in response. "Missed it so much, I returned earlier than planned," you think to yourself. You both finish your drinks, the sun approaching overhead with noon. 

"I missed you too. Your presence makes this castle enjoyable as well," you continue, shrugging as you keep your eyes forward. You think nothing of your statement, just an honest truth you felt during your time away. Unlike Adrian.

He pauses, turning his head to look at your profile for a moment. He's unsure of what to make of your honesty, thinking it rather bold of you to say such a thing. He's unsure of whether to return such a sentiment, or express his own, genuine reaction to it. He lets a moment pass as he looks forward slowly again, only giving you another "Hm."

You chuckle to yourself again, at his expected, blank response. You turn to gather both of your glasses in the sink, and plan to later go to your quarters to relax and return your belongings after your journey. Washing the glasses, you can't help to think about the disappointment of an unreturned openness from you, yet you manage to chuckle about it and shake off the feeling.

While you're occupied at the sink, you feel a presence close behind you. You remain focused on your task as he twirls a lock of your hair with his hand gently, waiting for you to turn back to him. When you don't respond to his presence, he softly whispers your name, seeming even closer to your back. You dry the glasses and place them carefully on the counter, turning around slowly to look up at his face. He tilts his head slightly as he slowly reaches for your cheek with his warm, slender hand. He aims to lock you in his intense gaze, making sure you don't look away from him. His touch and eyes work to make you breathless, nervously anticipating his next action.

He rubs the side of your face with his thumb, and pushes your hair behind your ear with the other. He gives you a slight smile as he speaks, leaning in closer to your face, pausing just to say his next words:

"Welcome home."

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well no one asked for this but im giving u bitches it. 
> 
> did he kiss u??? did he not????? up to you touch-starved babes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> sorry ladies this is it


End file.
